Encuentros inesperados, locuras y más
by Yuriko98
Summary: Esta es la primera historia de una amateur. Dos amigas entran a trabajar a la famosa pizzería, Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, como guardias nocturnas, sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurre allí por las noches. Quiero también puntualizar además que la imagen de la portada no es mía, si alguien sabe quién la hizo que me diga para poder dar créditos a esa persona. K por si acaso.
Bienvenidos sean todos al primer fanfic de una escritora novata, mi temática no es demasiado original, típico del/la guardia de seguridad que entra a trabajar en la pizzería, le da por investigar y hacerse amiguita de los animatrónicos(humanizados porque quedan más lindos así) y tal y cuál y chinpán, todo se dirá y se hará. Ahora empecemos con esto que se hace tarde. Que lo disfruten!

Era un mañana tranquila y silenciosa, siendo la única luz de la estancia unos débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la única habitación del apartamento en la que habían dos camas, una pulcramente arreglada y la otra aún con su ocupante enredada en las sábanas dejando ver sólo una parte de una larga y desordenada melena oscura, toda era paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

-¡DESPIERTA SO VAGA!-sonó el grito de otra chica, esta de pelo largo de un tono rosa claro, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos marrones, que volteó el colchón de la otra mandándola al suelo a la vez que gritaba-

-¡AAAAAAAH!-la otra gritó antes de impactar con el suelo, y poco después se levantó, con el pelo moreno muy desordenado y los ojos marrones completamente abiertos por el susto y el dolor de la caída, miró a la pelirrosa con cara de pocos amigos- Jolín Clara, ¿es que no tienes otra manera de despertarme o no encontrabas la trompeta y el agua helada?

-Pero si a ti no hay forma humana de despertarte por las buenas, siempre me mandas a freír espárragos y te vuelves a dormir, no tengo más opción que hacerlo así-le contestó la otra con los brazos cruzados y mirándola seria-...aparte que es demasiado divertido ver tu reacción

-¡Pero serás-la morena fue interrumpida por su amiga, que le tapó la boca con una mano-

-Ese lenguaje, Rosa-la morena sólo rodó los ojos y miró a su amiga con cara de fastidio, ya que otra vez le estaba soltando el discurso para que no dijera malas palabras, pero se le ocurrió una idea, rió de forma malvada internamente e hizo lo que seguramente todos hemos hecho alguna vez, sí, le lamió a su amiga la palma de la mano-

-¡IUHHHH! ¡Eres una asquerosa!-gritó Clara apartando la mano rápidamente de la otra, que exibía una sonrisa malvada aún sacando la lengua, y le dio una buena colleja, a lo que la morena sólo se rio-¿Qué graciosa eres, no? Pues ahora no te cuento lo del trabajo que nos he conseguido en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza

-¡¿QUÉ DE QUÉ?!-la morena gritó con una cara de sorpresa que era para sacarle foto y después se avalanzó sobre la pelirrosa y se agarró a sus piernas como niña chiquita- ¡Porfi porfi porfi cuéntame cómo conseguiste semejante trabajo de ensueño!-gritó emocionada mirando a la otra con ojos de cachorrito-

-¡Ugh! Maldita sea, no puedo resistirme a los ojos de cachorrito, ¡eso es trampa, maldita!-gritó Clara mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo izquierdo y actuaba como herida de muerte-

-Así me quieres-le respondió la otra con una sonrisa gatuna y los ojos cerrados- ahora cuenta, ¿cómo le hiciste para conseguirlo?

-Luego te cuento, pesada, ahora vete a asear y desayuna, que tenemos mucho que hacer-le dijo la otra sacudiendo las piernas para librase de la otra y señalándole para que fuera al baño como una madre regañando a su hija-

-Aish, okay ya voy mamá-dijo la morena con un tono burlesco riendo y llendo hacia el baño, dejando a la otra arreglando la habitación de ambas y riéndose para sus adentros por la emoción de su amiga morena, que había estado ansiosa por ir a ese lugar desde que abrieron, ya que ella adoraba aquella pizzería y sobre todo a los animatrónicos que había allí, aunque a ella le ponían los pelos de punta aquellos robots con aspecto humano-

******TimeSkip******

Un rato después, ambas muchachas ya se hallaban sentadas en la mesa desayunando mientras Rosa la interrogaba sobre todo lo referente a donde había conseguido el trabajo y cómo lo había hecho, y a todo respondía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa alegre hasta saciar la curiosidad de la otra.

A las once de la noche de ese mismo día, ambas estaban totalmente listas para partir a la pizzería y realizar su primera noche de trabajo... o bueno, casi.

-Oh, espera un momento, Rosa, olvidé algo-le dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga antes de ir a la habitación que ambas compartían y abrir un cajón de su mesilla de noche, de donde extrajo una fotografía en la que se veía a dos niñas de unos ocho años abrazadas a un chico que no tendría más de trece o catorce años de edad, Clara miró la foto con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y besó la imagen del chico con infinita ternura, casi enseguida se oyó la voz de la morena, sacándola de su trance-

-¡Clara! ¡¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?! ¡Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro, ya voy Rosa!

La pelirrosa se apresuró en guardar de nuevo la foto en el cajón de donde la había sacado y fue corriendo a reunirse con su amiga, lista para ir a cumplir con su primera noche como guardias, sin saber lo que allí las esperaba.

Bueno, esto es todo de momento, si les gusta o tienen alguna crítica o comentario constructivo que hacer dejen su review con lo que quieran decirme y trataré de mejorar basándome en ellos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
